


friends without faces who lie about their names

by uptownskunk



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [23]
Category: Lady Sia (Video Game)
Genre: 100 Fandoms Challenge, Developing Relationship, Gen, Name Changes, Post-Canon, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 17:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownskunk/pseuds/uptownskunk
Summary: Sia finally gets a name for her mysterious friend.





	friends without faces who lie about their names

**Author's Note:**

> 023/100 for the 100 Fandoms Challenge. Written for prompt #12 – new.
> 
> “Mysterious Man” doesn’t actually have a name in canon so I gave him one because you can’t just go around calling a guy “mysterious man” all the time, right?

The door closes behind the rulers of the peripheral realms as the lot of them leaves the conference room and Sia can already feel a great deal of weight sliding from her shoulders at their absence.

She and the cloaked man are alone now – alone, Sia realizes, for the first time without him immediately running off to who knows where.

“I must thank you,” Sia rushes to say, directing her gaze at where she thinks his eyes are within the shadows of his hood. “for all the help you offered me over these last few months. If you hadn’t helped me escape from that prison, I don’t know how things would’ve turned out.”

His cloaked head tilts to the side and he lifts a shoulder in a shrug. “I’m sure you would have managed it quite well on your own, princess. You’re a capable warrior.”

Sia’s lips twitch in a smile. “Still, you have my thanks regardless – for that _and_ for offering your help to the T’soas. They don’t deserve to suffer for what Onimen made them do and I hope that I can trust you to see that they don’t.”

“You can,” the man says simply and somehow the two words reassure Sia more than a grand speech would have.

She hesitates before pushing on, taking a step forward.

His body tenses, so minutely most would miss it, but he stands his ground, patient and waiting.

“And perhaps,” Sia ventures. “you might also trust _me_ with your name in return.”

The man is silent for a long moment and Sia’s left wondering if it was a mistake to ask but then,

“Olvir,” he finally says. “It’s not the name my mother gave me, but it’s a name you can call me by.”

Alright, Sia thinks.

“That’ll do just fine.”


End file.
